Conversa com a Chaleira
by Marck Evans
Summary: Dobby descobre sem querer um antigo caso de amor. Pena que ele não pode contar para ninguem. Slash


Essa também foi escrita para o festslash

Desafio: "Sem querer, um elfo de Hogwarts dá um flagra num casal no canto escuro de Hogwarts. Use o ponto de vista do elfo " da Ludimila

Título: Conversa com a Chaleira

Autor: Marck Evans

Classificação: T ou PG-13

Casais: Albus Dumbledore e Severus Snape.

Resumo: Dobby descobre uma antiga história de amor

Disclaimer: Esses personagens não me pertencem. São de JKR. Eu só brinco um pouco com eles.

Nota: Ptyx, a super beta, brigado pela força que você sempre me dá.

**Conversa com a Chaleira**

—Dobby lembra, Dona Chaleira, do conselho da mãe de Dobby. Dobby era pequeno, mas Dobby lembra da mãe de Dobby dizendo: "_Se algum dia Dobby souber de um segredo dos mestres de Dobby que seja muito difícil de ser guardado, Dobby conta para a chaleira e depois Dobby lava a chaleira. Aí fica mais fácil de Dobby guardar segredo_." Dobby nunca precisou de Dona Chaleira, mas hoje Dobby precisa. Dobby viu uma coisa que Dobby não devia ter visto. Dobby entende agora coisas que Dobby não entendia antes. Mas Dobby não pode contar pra ninguém.

Dobby levou chá para Professor Dumbledore pouco depois da meia-noite. Dobby sempre leva chá para o Professor Dumbledore tarde da noite, principalmente depois que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado voltou. Dobby gosta muito do Professor Dumbledore, e fica feliz em levar chá.

Professor Dumbledore sempre diz para Dobby levar mais de uma xícara. Dobby até hoje não sabia para quem era a outra xícara. Mas Dobby descobriu. Dobby descobriu sem querer quem toma chá com o Professor Dumbledore. Talvez tenha sido bom Dobby descobrir. Dobby agora vai gostar dele também.

Hoje Dobby levou chá. Dobby ficou preocupado. O Professor Dumbledore tinha cara de muito preocupado. Dobby queria alegrar o Professor Dumbledore. Foi por isso que Dobby voltou sem ser chamado. Dobby lembrou que tinha docinho de limão guardado na cozinha. Dobby sabe que o Professor Dumbledore gosta de docinho de limão. Dobby procurou os docinhos, arrumou uma bandeja bem bonita e voltou para os aposentos do Professor Dumbledore com os docinhos.

Mas o Professor Dumbledore não estava sozinho. Não mesmo. O Professor Snape estava lá. O Professor Snape parecia cansado, e o Professor Dumbledore servia chá para ele.

Dobby não quis entrar. Dobby tem medo do Professor Snape. Professor Snape é muito brabo. Dobby acha que ele é muito ruim com o Harry Potter. Dobby gosta muito do Harry Potter. Por isso Dobby esperou. Ele achou que o Professor Snape fosse embora logo.

E aí Dobby descobriu uma coisa que ele não pode contar para ninguém. Nem para Harry Potter. Só pra Dona Chaleira.

Dobby viu quando Professor Dumbledore sentou do lado do Professor Snape e pôs a mão no ombro dele.

Descansa, Severus. Foi um dia muito difícil.

Professor Snape bebeu o chá e ficou olhando para o Professor Dumbledore.

Eu estou bem, Albus.

Dobby não viu o que aconteceu, Dobby só viu quando o Professor Snape estava abraçado com o Professor Dumbledore.

Dobby ficou surpreso, Dobby sempre vê o Professor Snape com cara de bravo, mas Professor Snape não estava com cara de bravo; Dobby viu Professor Snape sorrir um pouco. Dobby ficou muito surpreso. Dobby achou que não combinava com o Professor Snape sorrir.

Ainda abraçado ao Professor Dumbledore, o Professor Snape falou:

Eu não consigo enganar você, Albus.

Ninguém que o conhecesse como eu conheço acreditaria que você passou por tudo isso hoje e está bem.

Dobby viu o Professor Snape levantar e andar pela sala. Dobby estava na porta do quarto do diretor, e Dobby sabia que devia ir embora, mas Dobby queria entender.

Eu fiz o que tinha de fazer, Albus. Como todos na Ordem.

Dobby ouviu o Professor Dumbledore suspirar fundo e triste. Dobby queria brigar com o Professor Snape porque ele estava deixando o Professor Dumbledore triste. Mas Dobby sabia que nem devia estar ali.

Então o Professor Snape veio até pertinho do Professor Dumbledore:

Você também não me engana, Albus. Pelo menos não nisso. Eu sei que você ficou a noite toda me esperando, preocupado.

Como sempre, Severus. – Dobby viu o Professor Dumbledore se levantar e ficar de frente para o Professor Snape. – Eu só gostaria que você não precisasse fazer isso. Eu só queria proteger os que eu amo desse inferno.

Nem você nem ninguém poderia me proteger, Albus. Eu tenho de fazer o que me cabe. Pelo menos essa noite eu consegui que Malfoy fosse preso de novo.

Dobby achou que era hora de começar a gostar um pouco do Professor Snape.

Esqueça Lucius, os Comensais e toda essa guerra, Severus. Esqueça tudo por essa noite. Você precisa descansar.

Dobby achou bom o Professor Dumbledore fazer carinho no rosto do Professor Snape. Se o Professor Snape fez o ex-mestre de Dobby ser preso, o Professor Snape merece carinho. O Professor Snape gostou também do carinho, porque ele fechou os olhos e ficou ali parado até que falou bem baixinho:

Então me faz esquecer, Albus. Me faz esquecer tudo.

Dobby achou que Professor Dumbledore fosse fazer uma magia. Dobby não esperava que Professor Dumbledore beijasse o Professor Snape na boca. Nem que o Professor Snape abraçasse o Professor Dumbledore dando um gemido.

Dobby não sabia o que fazer quando os dois terminaram o beijo e o Professor Dumbledore pegou o Professor Snape pela mão e veio trazendo ele para o quarto do Professor Dumbledore. Dobby estava bem na porta, escondido na sombra. Dobby não podia ser visto, então Dobby foi, sem fazer barulho, pra baixo da escrivaninha.

Dobby sabe, Dona Chaleira, que devia ter ido embora, mas Dobby ficou. Depois Dobby vai passar as mãos dele a ferro e puxar bem forte as orelhas, mas agora Dobby tem de terminar a história pra Dona Chaleira.

Dobby viu a capa preta do Professor Snape cair no chão, logo depois as vestes dos dois, os sapatos e o resto da roupa. Dobby ficou ali escutando os dois gemerem o nome um do outro um tempão. Dobby não pode repetir nem para Dona Chaleira as outras coisas que eles falaram um para o outro. Mas Dobby viu que eles gostavam de ouvir o que o outro dizia.

Muito feio um elfo espiar os mestres dele fazendo amor. Mas Dobby não conseguia sair dali. Dobby nunca respirou um ar tão gostoso, parecia que nem existia guerra. Mas a magia não vinha só do Professor Dumbledore e nem só do Professor Snape. Dobby viu que a magia existia porque eles estavam juntos.

Dobby ouviu o Professor Snape dizer que amava o Professor Dumbledore e Dobby acreditou. Acreditou também quando o Professor Dumbledore disse que o Professor Snape era o amor dele. Dobby ouviu quando eles gozaram. Dobby nunca tinha visto dois bruxos juntos, mas Dobby achou muito bonito quando eles gozaram porque um chamava o nome do outro.

Dobby esperou eles dormirem. Aí Dobby saiu de fininho. Dobby viu o Professor Snape dormindo nos braços do Professor Dumbledore. O Professor Snape parecia estar no céu de tão calmo. E o Professor Dumbledore estava sorrindo de olhos fechados.

Agora Dobby gosta mesmo do Professor Snape, apesar de ele não ser bonzinho com Harry Potter. Dobby gosta do Professor Snape porque ele prendeu o Mestre Malfoy. Mas o que faz Dobby gostar mesmo do Professor Snape é que ele fez o Professor Dumbledore sorrir como se fosse o bruxo mais feliz do mundo. Dobby acha que apesar da guerra o Professor Dumbledore se sente mesmo feliz quando está com o Professor Snape.

Dobby espera que eles dois gostem dos docinhos que Dobby deixou na mesinha de chá.

Dobby agora vai lavar Dona Chaleira para ela esquecer o que Dobby contou.

E Dobby não vai esquecer, mas Dobby não vai contar para mais ninguém.


End file.
